Let's Have A Taste
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Todoroki just wants to be alone with Ochako. Bakugo wants the exact opposite. Todoroki gets what he wants and Ochako is quite pleased. [Halloween AU, TodoChako, Alternate Universe, Vampire Todoroki, Werewolf Bakugo, Witch Ochako, Smut]


The castle was way too big. Ochako had said this many many times after Todoroki had insisted that she and Bakugo come to stay with her. Even with the three of them there was no way they needed that much space and she felt like she was taking advantage of him somehow. It was much better, much more polite, to stay in her tiny place with Bakugo hovering nearby and making things feel crowded, but comfortable. Todoroki had pointed out that the castle was already his and it would be even bigger with him being the only one living in it. He didn't say that he was lonely, but she heard it all the same.

Ochako had caved and Bakugo acted like he was owed a castle to stay in anyway. While Ochako had rolled her eyes at all this blustering, she felt something warm and fluttery inside her at the thought of them all being able to stay together.

The only problem, really, with living in such a huge place was that she still got lost. A lot. There were three floors and too many rooms and, though she hadn't found any evidence to support this theory, she was sure that there were secret rooms and passageways. If Ochako had her way, she'd never leave the first floor, all the practical things were there; the kitchen, washrooms, a library, common area, multiple bedrooms; but Bakugo had insisted on taking a room on the second floor and Todoroki stayed in the basement. This meant that whenever she wanted to seek one of them out, she inevitable had to stumble around an unfamiliar floor.

Todoroki didn't like much light, he was a vampire after all, so it wasn't like he needed it. That meant that it was dark. Not pitch black, but certainly more dark than she wanted. She thought she heard scratching on the stones or saw things moving in the dark. She debated using her magic to artificially light the place, but that usually hurt Todoroki's sensitive eyes, so she thought better of it.

Bakugo never had this problem. His heightened senses let him move around in the dark like it was nothing, but the werewolf refused to go into the basement to look for Todoroki unless it was absolutely necessary, so she couldn't ask him. Well, she could, but he always said no.

"Why does this place have to be built like a maze?" she asked under her breath.

"So that strangers can't easily navigate," was spoken right into her ear.

Ochako screamed as she jumped, throwing out her hand as she turned around, a spell ready at her finger tips. A hand grabbed her wrist, but she recognized Todoroki and let the magic fizzle out. "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, pulling her arm away and released her easily.

"Sorry," he said. "I heard you walking around and came to meet you."

She sighed. Wandering around in the near darkness was making her tense. "Did you have to whisper in my ear?"

Todoroki took a few steps back from her and leaned against what she soon recognized as his coffin. Had she actually found his room or did he have more than one of those laying around? "I don't like to yell," he said.

She sighed. That's the kind of answer that she should have expected. "Iida and Deku are supposed to be visiting today. I wanted to let you know to expect them."

"Is this the first time that you've seen them since moving here?" he asked. He floated a bit above his coffin now and the lid opened, prompting him to float higher until he could perch on the top of it. Ochako was... more curious than she wanted to admit. She'd never seen Todoroki's coffin up close and she found herself moving closer with her desire to peer into it. Todoroki's face appeared upside in her vision and Ochako jumped back in surprise. "Did you want something Ochako?"

She blushed. "Um... Maybe I was a little curious..." she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

He smiled at her. "You want to take a closer look?"

She bit her lip and nodded sheepishly.

Todoroki held out his hand, floating back down to the ground. He didn't say anything, but the invitation was clear. She smiled a bit more brightly and accepted his hand.

* * *

"Kacchan!"

There was a loud thud as Bakugo's book hit the wall after going through Deku who'd he thrown it at. He jumped off the couch a moment later, angry that he let himself be startled by a damn ghost. "What the hell, Deku?"

Deku floated halfway into the wall, flinching away from Bakugo's anger. "I-I'm sorry, Kacchan... I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't fucking scare me!" He yelled. "And what did I tell you about coming through wall you damn freak?"

He sank so far into the wall that all Bakugo could see were the hints of wild, unruly hair. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! W-we knocked on the door but nobody came so I thought I'd try to find you guys to see why it was taking so long and..." His voice got smaller and smaller as he spoke, until all Bakugo could hear was mumbling.

Bakugo growled at Deku's meekness. "Shut up! Go back outside already!" he ordered.

There was a pause before Deku peeked out of the wall and quietly asked, "Are you going to open the door?"

Bakugo screamed.

Deku disappeared instantly.

Bakugo retrieved his book and after a moment of thought, put it on the table and went to look for Ochako. There was no way he was gonna play host to her dumb friends when she was the one that invited stupid Deku and Glasses. Bakugo wasn't actually all that irritated when he began his search. He'd know that her dumb friends were coming -her friends and not his, no matter what Deku tried to say- so despite Deku's lack of boundaries, Bakugo wasn't surprised.

He became more irritated once he'd searched the entirety of the first floor and still hadn't found her. He's passed by the large castle doors several times, hearing the loud and insistent banging as he friends petitioned to be let in. He'd be damned if he let them in himself. It wasn't his job. He wasn't her damn butler and he refused to entertain her damn friends! Plus, if she wasn't on the first floor, that probably meant that she was in the basement with that fucking vampire.

Bakugo's hands twitched, wanting to rip and tear at the furniture in frustration. Or at that stupid vampires pale throat if he'd laid on hand on his Ochako.

He growled as he stalked down the stairs. He hated to come down here. Sharing space with that stupid bloodsucker was unbearable! Well, that wasn't entirely true, he didn't hate Todoroki, but it sure felt like it sometimes. He'd only agreed to stay because of Ochako, but he hadn't realized that would mean watching them together all the time. Hell, if he'd realized that living together would tip the careful balance the three of them had achieved, he would have talked Ochako out of it. Nothing was more frustrating that watching her get close to that pale freak. Except possibly wishing that she was getting closer to him.

The basement was dark. It didn't hinder him, but it was annoying all the same. Hearing the very muffled sound of moans and kissing also annoyed him, but ten times as much. He wanted to scream, charge at the stupid vampire and rip his throat out with his teeth. He didn't though. He grit his teeth as he stormed toward Todoroki's coffin, reminded himself that it was Ochako's stupid decision to make if she wanted to mash her face against one of her three undead friends instead of the actually living person she shared space with, and then he tossed open the coffin.

Ochako squeaked in embarrassment, sitting up with a blush so bright it was practically illuminating her face. "B-Bakugo! W-wh-what are you doing here?"

Todoroki sat up, too, without expression. It wasn't that Bakugo expected him to look embarrassed, but he expected the bastard to have some sort of reaction to being caught. Bakugo's fingers twitched and he clenched his hands into fist so that he didn't attempt to strangle the stupid vampire.

"Your stupid friends are here," Bakugo told her.

"R-right!" she chirped. "Um..." she looked confused for a moment as to how to easily climb ut of the coffin. Bakugo growled, stepping forward to grab her by her waist and lift her out, placing her back on the ground. "Oh! Thank you, Bakugo."

Bakugo watched her as she left, lingering behind long enough to give Todoroki the finger. Watching the vampire scowl at him was exactly as satisfying as he'd hoped it would be.

* * *

Iida was very expressive. At some point during his exaggerated hand gestures he managed to knock both his arms off and Momo needed to sow them back on. Momo was the human created Iida, so it was her responsibility to fix. Bakugo seemed to like her, so he lead her up to the sowing room, following by the others.

Ochako hadn't meant to linger behind, but before she went up the stairs she caught sight of Todoroki in the shadows.

Bakugo's voice was loud as he lead the others upstairs, fading the further away they got.

She bit her lip.

Todoroki smiled.

* * *

"Fuck! Where's Round Face?" Bakugo asked, looking around and realizing that it was just the four of them. He'd let himself get caught up in conversation with the human and become distracted.

"Something wrong, Bakugo?" The human, Momo, asked him. She was holding a severed limb and a sowing needle, but somehow managed to look so... cute... He shook his head to clear away those thoughts.

"She hasn't come up yet," Deku said.

"Perhaps she stopped to get herself a drink?" Iida offered.

"Iida, please stay still," Momo told him.

"Ah! My apologies!" The patchwork monster replied.

Bakugo was on his feet and storming out the room before Iida finished his apology. He jumped down the stairwell from the second landing to the first, yelling as he did so.

He didn't even have to look for them. Todoroki was right there, crowding Ochako against a wall and leaning toward her neck.

"Fuck!" Bakugo yelled.

Todoroki made a frustrated sound as he pulled away. "Crude as always, I see," Todoroki said primly.

Bakugo stomped over to the wall and grabbed Ochako's wrist. "Ah! Bakugo!"

"You invited these dorks, the least you can do is entertain them yourself!" he complained.

"Ah, sorry, Bakugo," Ochako told him. "I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Yeah, right," he snapped.

* * *

Momo asked Bakugo to walk her home. He pretended some amount of disinterest but the fact that he agreed at all hinted at his interest. Ochako asked Iida and Deku to walk seperately and give the two some time alone.

The door was barely closed behind them before Todoroki had wrapped her up in his arms once more.

"T-Todoroki?" Ochako asked nervously. His nose was pressed into her neck, his arms pulling her tight against his chest. She shivered in anticipation.

"I thought they'd never leave," he told her.

"Th-that's not very nice to say about our friends," she told him.

"No?" he asked, maneuvering her against the wall and holding her hands above her head, all without moving away from her neck. "Neither is making me wait this long." He looked up at her with smoldering eyes and her breath caught in her throat. "I've been wanting to be alone with you, Ochako."

She flushed and looked away from him. "Yeah... me, too..." she said softly.

Todoroki licked along her neck, lightly letting his fangs drag across her skin without piercing. "I want to taste you," he whispered into her neck.

She squirmed in his arms and bit her lip. "If you just wanted blood..."

"That's not what I meant," he told her before pressing a kiss to her lips. It was soft and gentle. It made her heart beat faster and her lips parted in a shaky exhale. He took the opportunity to lean in closer and slid his tongue between her parted lips. She moaned softly as she returned his kiss, leaning into him even as he kept her hands pressed into the wall.

He pulled back to let her catch her breath, far enough that he was able to stare into her eyes. "If you just wanted a kiss," Ochako said softly.

"That's also not what I meant," he told her.

She glanced at him with confusion for a moment before he released her hands and knelt before her. Her face reddened immediately. "T-Todoroki? You can't possibly mean-"

"You don't want me to?" he questioned. He pressed his hands into her hips, dragging them down her legs and stopping at the bottom of her dress. He kept his eyes on her as he asked, "Can I taste you, Ochako?"

She couldn't find her voice so she only nodded at him. He gathered her skirts at her hips before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her thigh. She gasped at the feeling, his lips cool against her flushed skin. "You have to say yes," he told her as he continued pressing soft kisses along her thighs. "Or I won't do it."

He ran his cool hands along her thigh, lifting it onto his shoulder and nuzzling it. There wasn't anything beneath her dress, leaving her exposed to him as spread her legs. Ochako hid her face in her hands. "That's embarrassing!"

"So you don't want me to?" He asked. He drew his tongue along her thigh, moving higher, pressing finger tips into the crease of her thigh.

"I do... want you to..." she said quietly.

"Say it. Tell me I can taste you." Todoroki's eyes refused to look away from her face and her face heated even more as she peeked at him from between her finger tips.

"You can..." Ochako swallowed thickly. "You can taste me."

Todoroki reached up and took her hands, pulling them away from her face and bringing to where her dress was bunched at her hips. "Hold it," he told her. He moved her hands higher. "Right there."

"This is..." She was going to say embarrassing, but her words turned into a gasp as Todoroki pressed his lips to her swollen folds and kissed. She was dripping wet, also embarrassing, as Todoroki parted her fold with one hand licked a long stripe up core.

"You're warm, Ochako," he said softly before licking her again more slowly.

She whimpered, pressing her thighs together, but Todoroki held them open. "Don't say..." His tongue swirled slowly within her and her breath caught. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. "Don't say..." He sucked on her clit, causing her knees to buckle, but Todoroki pinned her hips to the wall and held her up.

"You taste sweet," he whispered. "Ochako."

Her hands tighted where they held her dress. His tongue was tracing along her folds, flicking her clit. Her hips moved jerkily toward him, trying to grind herself against him without her permission. One hand went to her mouth, trying to contain the moans and gasped that erupted from her. The other reached out blindly for Todoroki, grabbing onto the back of his head and pulling him closer. She dropped that part of her dress, but he seemed not to notice. Todoroki allowed himself to be pulled, letting her direct him to where she wanted him and licking her enthusiastically.

"Todo... Todoroki!" she gasped. Her body twitched as she was overwhelmed by pleasure, her orgasm rolling through her. She dropped her dress as she pressed her hand to her mouth, but her cry was barely muffled.

He waited until she stopped pushing her hips towards him before he pulled away. He lifted her skirt back up, moving it out of the way so that he could look up and see her. "Open your eyes, Ochako."

She was still breathless when she looked at him. His eyes held a warmth and adoration that he rarely showed. "Todoroki... come here, I need to kiss you."

He lowered her leg carefully, standing to his full height and taking her face in his hands. "I love you," he said, then he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"More," she moaned between kisses. "I want more. Please." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair, as she continued the kiss.

His hands fumbled around his waist until he was able to loosen his breeches. He pulled away and lifted her leg, pressing himself against her and coating his cock in her wetness. "Are you sure?" he asked her. He was also breathless, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over her.

"Yes," she answered.

Todoroki moved closer, lining himself up and slowly pushing into her. He groaned as he was enveloped by her, pushing inside her until he was fully seated. Ochako whimpered, then pressed one hand to her mouth to contain the sound as the other went to his shoulder, holding onto him.

"No." Todoroki pulled her hand away. "Not this time. I want to hear you." He dragged himself out of her slowly, feeling her squeeze tightly around him before pushing back in. "Oh... Ochako," he moaned, resting his head on her shoulder as he dragged himself out of her. "You feel... you feel so..."

"Please..." Her fingers dug into his shoulder. "More... Todoroki, please more." She looked at him with hungry eyes and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Once he pulled away he picked up speed, pushing and pulling out of her faster and faster. Ochako couldn't take her eyes off of him. She squeezed around him every time he pulled out, watching as he tossed his head back groaned deeply.

"Ochako..." He began to whisper her name like a prayer. His hands were tight on her hip, around her thigh as he held her legs. She was too lost to e embarrassed, feeling her climax getting closer and closer every second.

"Todoroki... I... I..."

He leaned forward and sank his fangs into her neck, pushing her over the edge. The combination of the sharp pain and warm pleasure causing her scream as she was lost to her orgasm. He was coming on her heels, pulling his fangs out and letting out a long, low moan.

They spent a long time panting afterwards, trying to catch their breaths. Todoroki pulled out of her slowly, tentatively lowering her legs and wrapping his arms around her to hold her up. She wrapped both her arms around him, leaning on him to keep herself upright.

"Todoroki, that was-"

The door slamming open interrupted her words and Ochako felt herself instantly go red as Bakugo entered.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


End file.
